Abogada
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: Lucy tiene 20 años y fue engañada por su prometido, Natsu, desde ese día se concentró más en su carrera; pasaron 2 meses desde eso... ya no pudo soportarlo, entonces decide irse de viaje pero ella no sabía que conocería a alguien muy especial... 1ra historia
1. Capitulo 1 : prologo y capitulo 1

**PROLOGO**

Lucy Heartfilia tiene 20 años, es unas de las más exitosas abogadas de todo Fiore, vivía muy feliz en un departamento de la ciudad de magnolia. Ella era la única chica soltera entre sus amigas, eso la molestaba e le incomodaba, ¿por qué?... porque cada reunión con sus amigas siempre y digo siempre hablan de las tonterías que hacen sus parejas.

Esto siempre le incomodaba a Lucy ya que ella trataba de evadir los temas con otros que pueda hablar ella y sus amigas, pero no, ellas de inmediato regresaban al asunto de las travesuras de sus "maduros" esposos, Entonces se le ocurrió irse de viaje para distraerse del trabajo, de sus amigas, las travesuras de sus maridos y de él

EN CASA.

Vive en un departamento pequeño pero acogedor tenía los muebles simples, cómodos y lindos daban muy buena pinta, las paredes son de color azul cielo, las cortinas blancas como la nieve con bordes en forma de mariposa.

"_Debo alejarme de esto tal vez vaya a viajar a esa casita del campo de mi padre, luego puede ser que haga una historia y caminar en el bosque, además he oído que hay una cascada cerca donde podré bañarme"._

-Entonces decidido voy a viajar por unos días para relajarme, mejor voy hacer la maleta – dijo alzando sus brazos en forma victoriosa

-Plu plu plue- dijo un perro extraño que se acercaba a Lucy

-Hola plue casi me iba olvidar de ti, que tal si te llevó el hotel para mascotas te va encantar se llama mundo celestial- dijo cuandó se estaba agachaba a la altura de su mascota

- Plu plu plu- dijo la mascota de Lucy mientras temblaba

La noche pasó, la heartfilia terminó la maleta e investigó las carreteras y lugares donde puede acudir, miro su reloj marcaba 7:00 am

-Ya termine, vaya estoy cansada pero debo resistir va ser un largo viaje, hablando de viajes debó llevar a plue al lugar donde lo van a cuidar- dijo la heartfilia mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

CAPITULO 1: LA PREPARACIÓN

Lucy bajó las escaleras para preparar su alimento y la de su perro, cuando llegó a la cocina, escuchó sonar el teléfono de la casa, entonces se acercó para contestar por alguna razón sintió un dolor en su pecho, no le hizo caso y atendió el teléfono.

- Hola.

- ¿Lucy?

- ¿Natsu?- otra vez sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos cuando escuchó esa voz… esa voz la cual nunca olvidaría.

- Hola, solo quería saber cómo estabas después de "eso".

Entonces reaccionó rápido para no quedar mal ante esa persona… ese hombre que aparte de ser su ex pareja fue su prometido.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente bien, soy muy exitosa en mi carrera

- Sí, he oído que eres una de las abogadas más exitosas de Fiore

- Claro, me fue muy bien desde… tú ya sabes, estuve estudiando sin parar, mejor hay que dejar de hablar sobre mí, ¿qué hay de ti?

- Pues bien, Lissana y el bebé están bien

- Si he olvidado cuanto tiempo tiene Lissana de embarazada

Pero se escuchó una carcajada en el teléfono, desde ese momento se arrepintió de decirlo.

- Tiene 2 meses de embarazo

- Guau, el tiempo va volando-dijo pero lo decía en un tono de sarcasmo

- Sí, es como si fuera ayer que nosotros dos éramos pareja

Luego de segundos natsu se dio cuenta de su error, pero lo único que se escuchó era, silencio, así que esperó un "cállate" o "cierra la boca perro traidor."

- Tienes razón el tiempo va volando, así que hay que disfrutarlo a lo máximo hasta no poder más.

- Lucy… no fue mi intención.

- No te preocupes, eso quedo en el pasado a parte debo alistarme para irme a viajar.

- Disculpa…bueno cuídate.

- Nos vemos Natsu.

Después de colgar y poner el teléfono a su base, sus piernas no podían resistir más y callo de rodillas… no podía soportarlo más, entonces sus hermosos ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas… lágrimas por alguien que no valía la pena y puso sus suaves manos en su rostro… sollozo quería ahogar sus penas, está era la única forma que conocía


	2. Capitulo 2 : El permiso

**CAPITULO 2: EL PERMISO**

"_¿Todavía estoy enamorada de él?, enamorada de ese traidor ese hipócrita que se rio de mí, traicionándome con su amiga de la infancia y lo peor de todo la embarazó. ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿seguir adelante? O ¿esperando hasta que el venga a mi puerta y me diga quiero empezar de nuevo?, no… debo ser fuerte no solo por mi… sino por las personas que me rodean… debo buscar mi felicidad, voy a viajar para calmarme y alejarme de él"_

-De acuerdo… voy a viajar y olvidarme de Natsu- dijo mientras se secaba sus lágrimas y miro el reloj que marcaba las 10:30 pm

-Ya es tarde, debo alimentar a Plue – Lucy se levantó con un poco de dificultad porque le dolía sus piernas ya que la posición en la que estaba no era buena.

"_Bueno Lucy no te desesperes, alimenta a tu pobre mascota ya que no la alimentaste desde ayer, pues la señorita ocupada estaba pensando en su tonto viaje y no piensa en un ser vivo"_

Tiempo después de alimentar a plue, fue a darse un baño relajante para quitar su estrés.

"_Sí, es como si fuera ayer que éramos pareja, ¿Qué quiso decir eso?, solo recuerdo que era muy impulsivo y poco detallista pero a veces sus palabras reflejaban sinceridad, también le gustaba mucho jugar con el fuego…. ¡DEJALO LUCY AHORA ESTA CASADO!...pero ese hijo de playa se la pasa muy bien con alguien de 3 años menor que tú, de hecho él tiene 5 años mayor que yo… así que …_

_Lissana 17 años, Natsu 25 años y yo 20 años…. Como dicen no importa la edad si se ama de verdad…¡POR QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESTO DEBES OLVIDARLO!"_

Al final Lucy dio un gran suspiro para olvidar y tratar de pensar en otra cosa… pero no puede olvidarlo… como olvidar a ese idiota de cabellera rosada, entonces termino de bañarse para "quitarse el estrés", salió de su tina enrollo una toalla blanca, agarro otra toalla más chicha para su melena rubia. Luego de eso se escuchó otra vez el teléfono de la casa, Lucy rezó para que no fuera natsu…. se armó de valentía y se dirigió a la cocina para contestar.

-¿Hola?

- Lu-chan, ¿Qué haces?

-me estoy preparando para viajar para olvidarme de Natsu ¿y tú?

-¡¿EN SERIO?!...vaya Lu-chan

- supongo que sí Levy-chan, es para quitarme el estrés - dijo mientras dio un suspiro

-Bueno y ¿cuándo te vas?

-voy a decirle a Makarov para avisarle que voy a viajar por unos días

-Pero Lu-chan no te va a dejar

- Si lo hará es sabe perfectamente lo que estoy pasando

- Si pero…

- Ya tome mi decisión nos vemos Levy

- Lu-chan… pero

Lucy muy enojada puso el teléfono bruscamente en su base ahora no solo lloraba por alguien que no vale la pena sino ahora estaba enojada con su mejor amiga por un tonto viaje.

"_Vaya que temperamento tengo… bueno Lucy cálmate ahora te enojaste con alguien que siempre te había apoyado desde los 5 años… ¡COMO VOY A CALMARME DIOS SOY UNA PÉSIMA AMIGA!"_

Lucy se mordía el labio inferior, mientras apretaba sus manos haciendo los puños, Como se arrepentía de hablarle de ese modo a su amiga no… a su casi hermana, en serio necesitaba ese viaje.

-Bueno debo irme para avisarle a Makarov y ¡Listo! Me podré relajar… bueno debo que ir en carretera pero… Bueno que se le va hacer.

Entonces Lucy se fue a su habitación para vestirse, se arregló con un vestido tubo escote cuadrado altura de la rodilla tafetán vestido de madrina con volantes de color blanco con negro, cuando termino de vestirse se fue bajo hasta el living del edificio.

-Buenos días Lucy-sama- dijo una chica que estaba atrás de un escritorio para atender a las personas que viven en ese edificio, ella es de melena café, con una sonrisa sincera, de ojos azules como el mar, con un cuerpo bien formado. Vestía una playera blanca con unos jeans de color azul marino y un par de tenis converse blancos.

-Buenos días Melanie ¿cómo estás?- dije con una sonrisa más sincera que pudo hacer

-Bien, gracias por preguntar

-Oye se me olvidaba mañana voy a viajar y…

-Lucy-sama sabe cuál es mi trabajo y si voy a limpiar y ordenar su departamento

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica aunque este encima del escritorio

-A pesar de que este bien vestida deduzco que tiene una cita

- No, pero tienes razón en la parte que voy muy bien vestida- entonces no pudo más Lucy y se echó a reír

- ¿Lucy-sama?

- Perdón pero debo irme nos vemos-dijo mostrando una sonrisa más sincera que la primera

- ¡Cuídese Lucy-sama!

Lucy se fue al estacionamiento del edificio para dirigirse a su auto era un crossfox del 2007, no era de lujo pero es un buen auto, al final se subió a su lindo auto cuando cerró la puerta agarro el volante e hizo un enorme suspiro.

"Bueno Lucy repasa lo que vas a decirle a Makarov:

Makarov sabe lo que estoy pasando… por esa razón voy a irme por unos días para relajarme y olvidarme de ese hombre que me lastimo por su infidelidad… espero que me deje ir"

Luego de conducir y repasar el discurso se estacionó cerca del edificio donde se encontraba el buffet jurídico llamado Fairy Tail, tiene la fama que la mayoría de sus clientes lleguen a la cárcel muy pocas veces ganan un caso, pero cuando se toman en serio algo lo ganaban fácilmente por una extraña razón.

- Bueno Lucy no te pongas nerviosa pronto podrás relajarte…tu puedes tu puedes- dijo para así misma

Después de tranquilizarse, bajo de su auto para ir al buffet judicial.

"_Tranquila no te desesperes Makarov es muy buena persona aunque sea un poco pervertido pero también es sabio te entenderá."_

Entró al edificio, tenía muy buena pinta el piso estaba un dibujo de una hada de color negro, las paredes de color blanco y una que otro dibujo de la misma hada

Caminaba un poco de insegura pero a la vez feliz, cuando entro, una bella peliblanca me recibe con mucho cariño.

-Buenos días Lucy, ¿cómo estás?-dijo la albina mientras alzaba la mano en forma de saludo

-Bien gracias Mirajane y ¿qué me dices de ti?- dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde se encontraba la peliblanca

-Muy bien Mira, además quería saber ¿está él titular?

-Si esta, ¿para qué lo necesitas?

- Dile que es un asunto urgente

-En seguida le diré que quieres hablar con el- dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras agarraba el teléfono y señalándolo.

-De acuerdo, cuando te conteste por favor avísame estaré en mi despacho- dijo señalando con su dedo índice el pasillo.

-Ok, yo me encargo

-Gracias-dijo alzando la mano como forma de saludo

Pronto se alejaría de todo para reflexionar lo sucedido y calmarse tan solo pensar luego de dar una caminata hasta su despacho, dio un gran suspiro para ponerse firme adoptando una pose de "chica madura", luego de pensar para usar las palabras correctas… practicaba una y otra vez su discurso para su titular entonces entro a su despacho pero alguien estaba.

-¡¿TITULAR?!

-Hola Lucy ¿cómo estás?

- Bien quería decirle algo…- le dijo con una voz seria pero sincera

- Si puedes ir a ese viaje- Lucy se sobre salto ante la respuesta repentina de Makarov

-¿¡EN SERIO!?- dijo Lucy mientras sonreía mostrando sus bellos dientes y sus ojos se iluminaron al instante por lo tanto el titular se sentía feliz porque ella se olvidaría de Natsu, sabía que él se dejó llevar por un capricho tonto e infantil pero también quería saber que haría en el futuro Lucy

- Lucy… ¿Cuándo te vas a ir?

- Mañana… espera un momento-entonces Lucy se acercaba al titular mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla.

- ¿cómo supo sobre el viaje? Si solo se lo dije a Levy-chan-dijo mientras un aurora temible la rodeaba haciendo que de mucho miedo.

- Pues… de hecho me lo dijo Levy-dijo cuándo desvió la mirada para no desmayarse del miedo.

- Gracias no sé cómo agradecerle por todo lo que hace por mí…-dijo mientras sonreía melancólicamente y el aura desaparecía

- No tienes nada que agradecer Lucy… Natsu fue un tonto en dejarte ir

-No se preocupe titular todo pasa por algún motivo a lo mejor no era para mí sino para Lissana…

-Wow…Lucy eres tan madura fue buena idea juntarte con Erza-el titular sonreía triunfantemente

-Quieres decir que el encuentro de Erza en la florería de magnolia no fue una simple casualidad sino usted la envió - dijo mientras la misma aura temible la rodeaba otra vez haciendo que el titular temblara de miedo.

- Si…. Pensé que hacer amigas en el trabajo te haría bien-decía Makarov aun temblando

- Ya veo ¿eh?-decía Lucy cuando la aura temible desapareció de repente mientras ella cruzaba los brazos y Makarov se preocupó.

- Entonces ¿no te agrado?- dijo decepcionado

-No es que no me agrade sino es que es mejor que busque mis amigos por mí misma

- Discúlpame Lucy…

-No se disculpe titular debo de controlar mi temperamento antes que la gente que quiero se aleje de mi-dijo mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su pelo

- Y qué mejor manera que hacer un viaje- respondió el titular mientras sonreía

Lucy asintió con un poco tímida pero a la vez aliviada de poder sentirse libre y reflexionar, quitarse el estrés que la invadía todos los días, además para olvidarse de Natsu.

Entonces Lucy hizo una pose victoriosa.

- Si ahora debo alistar a plue para dejarlo en el mundo celestial

- ¿Mundo celestial?

- Si, la raza de plue es muy rara y muchos hoteles para perros se les hacen difícil cuidar ese tipo de raza excepto ese hotel

- Oh…-El titular se sorprendió la dedicación y la responsabilidad que enfrenta Lucy por solo un perro pequeño.

- Por cierto Levy-chan debe estar enojada conmigo-comento tristemente

- Claro que no Levy te quiere mucho para enojarse contigo… además te entiende perfectamente si ella estuviera en tus zapatos haría lo mismo que tu- respondió Makarov con una sonrisa sincera y cálida para tranquilizar a su "hija"

- Gracias titular no sé qué haría sin ella, sin el buffet de abogados y usted son como mi segunda familia.

- No tienes nada que agradecer….

Pero no pudo terminar ya que se escuchó que alguien tocara la puerta, por lo tanto debieron dejar su conversación hasta ese punto.

-¿Quién es?

- Soy Natsu- Lucy se quedó en shock por unos segundos pero luego reacciono, entonces volteo a ver el titular que se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta y lo único que escuchó por parte de él fue un "suerte Lucy" y abrió la puerta para salir a su despacho.

- Hola Lucy…-dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa inocente y cálida

- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió fríamente Lucy cruzando sus brazos

-Quería saber si estabas bien ya que por lo que te dije en el teléfono…

- No tienes nada que disculparte… fue un error y sabes que no te tengo rencor alguno

- Lucy…-fue lo único que dijo el pelirosado a la rubia que ya se estaba yendo de la oficina

- Nos vemos… Salamander –dijo con una sonrisa fingida lo único que pudo hacer el Dragneel era verlo incrédulo

-Nos vemos Lucy….

Lucy subió a su auto para ir a su casa, cuando finalmente llego miro el reloj de su muñeca y marcaban las 9:29.

- Bueno debo irme a dormir temprano para no quedarme dormida.

Entonces Lucy subió a su cuarto para luego ponerse la pijama y a lo último se fue a dormir.

-Mañana será un nuevo día.-entonces la heartfilia se durmió


	3. Capitulo 3: el viaje ha comenzado

**CAPITULO 3: EL VIAJE HA COMENZADO**

Al día siguiente Lucy había terminado de empacar, pedir permiso y a dejar a plue en el hotel para perros entonces dejo la maleta en su auto para comenzar el viaje miro su reloj marcaban las 6:00 am, Vestía unos pans azules y una sudadera blanco, tenía recogido todo el pelo y dos mechones se rebelaron ante ese peinado.

Bueno ya todo listo para mi viaje… espera, ¿tengo mi celular? m… si…. ¿Y el papel para guiarme? m… también hora si todo listo

Entonces ella se subió el auto, agarró la llave y arrancó el motor por lo tanto Lucy recordaba cada momento en que conoció a Levy hasta el día en el que natsu dijo que le fue infiel

Ese día nunca lo olvidaría y cuando él le dijo que la amaba que la iba a dejar pero todo salió mal y quedo embarazada de él, todavía no podía creerlo que Natsu su futuro esposo la había puesto los cuernos con Lissana.

HACE DOS MESES ATRÁS

Natsu entro a la casa de Lucy y de él, para informarle de su **relación con Lissana**.

-Lucy quiero hablar contigo un momento-dijo natsu con un tono de desanimado

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? Te veo preocupado-respondió Lucy cuando se acercaba para abrazarlo pero Natsu se alejó de ella

- Lucy vamos a la sala te lo explicare todo- dijo mientras señalaba a la sala de la casa

- Claro, espero que no sea nada grave-dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras pone el Dragneel más nervioso de lo que ya estaba

Cuando llegaron a la sala se sentaron en un mueble diferente y eso extraño mucho a Lucy ya que siempre se sientan en el mismo mueble.

-Lucy por favor no me odies no sé qué haría si alguien como tú me odie- decía el dragneel en el borde de las lágrimas mientras agachaba su cabeza haciendo que su prometida se preocupe más.

-¿Tan malo es el asunto que me quieres decir?- decía la rubia aún más preocupada y con un poco de miedo

-Si lo es y mucho… es que… no sé por dónde empezar- respondió Natsu alzando su vista.

-Desde el principio claro está-dijo la heartfilia con sencillez poniendo incomodo a Natsu

-Recuerdas a Lissana – Lucy asintió mientras natsu dio un gran suspiro.-Pues cuando la vi no pude dejarla ir entonces la dejaba en la escuela, la recogía esto ya era diario hasta que…

-¿Hasta qué Natsu?-pregunto con miedo de la respuesta del dragneel

-Hasta que me di cuenta que me gusta luego nos empezamos a besar frecuentemente… no lo podía evitar perdona Lucy hasta que paso eso…

-¿Qué?… ¿Qué se supone que paso?- dijo Lucy apretando sus puños mientras que sus hermosos ojos cafés se inundaban de lágrimas

-Que ella y yo nos acostamos- dijo el peli rosado con pesadez haciendo que Lucy sollozara

-Lucy… ella está embarazada de mi… yo soy el padre de ese bebé… y sé que estas furiosa pero tenemos que cancelar la boda e informarles a todos esta situación-el peli rosado tenía miedo de ver a su ex prometida… no quería verla llorar

-De acuerdo… lo entiendo entonces te ayudaré a empacar ¿vale?-dijo lucy ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo

Lo único que pudo hacer el dragneel era asentir, desde ese momento no mantenían una conversación sin que incluyeran al bebé y Lissana

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-Bueno Lucy olvídate de él ahora vas a descansar…

Entonces respiro hondo y empezó a avanza el auto para la carretera, luego hacia al bosque el viaje en auto iba a durar 15 horas desde Magnolia hasta la casita del campo.


	4. Capitulo 4:¿Desde cuando hay un pueblo?

**CAPITULO 4: ¿DESDE CUANDO HAY UN PUEBLO?**

Lucy se dirigía a su destino se acercaba poco a poco para que descansara de todo no debí preocuparse de nada solo intentar relajarse y distraerse un poco, entonces cuando conducía en la carretera veía letreros pero lo que más le extraño fue uno en especial:

"**BIENVENIDOS AL PUEBLO SUNLIGHT" **

Al principio pensó que se había equivocado de camino pero recordó los letreros que aseguraban que estaba en lo correcto así que lo único que pudo hacer es avanzar hacia adelante y preguntarle a alguien justamente un hombre de cabello negro, sus ojos eran de color rojo un poco extraño, tenía una cara un poco seria pero tranquila vestía una playera negra, unos jeans azules y unos tenis negros con blanco que tenía cargando un gato verde, Entonces detuvo su auto para preguntarle.

-Disculpe… ¿desde cuándo este pueblo está aquí?-pregunto con una sincera sonrisa

-Hace 2 años

-¿¡Dos años!?

-Si desde que un tal Jude dejo de venir a su casa del campo se extendió el pueblo

-¿Por qué no se extendieron cuando Jude aun venia?

-Decían que le tenían mucho miedo

-¿Miedo de que?

-De que les hicieran daño a ellos y a sus tierras por su gran fortuna-decía con sencillez

-Oh gracias… y todavía se encuentra estable la casa

-Sí, nadie se atrevió a tocar esa parte del bosque

-Wow gracias por la ayuda

-No hay de que-dijo el pelinegro con una mirada fría haciendo temblar a Lucy

"Bueno Lucy ya llegaste tómalo como una ventaja tal vez hagas nuevos amigos" pensaba Lucy mientras conducía hacía la casa de su padre cuando de repente salió de la nada un gato rojo haciendo que Lucy frenara como reflejo. El rechinido hizo que varias personas se asomaran por curiosidad y un rubio de aproximadamente de 18 años se acercaba a su gato mientras Lucy bajaba de su auto.

-¡LECTOR!- Grito el rubio haciendo que el gato se volteé y se acerque a su dueño.- ¡¿Estás loca?! casí atropellas a lector-dijo señalando al gato

-Disculpe… no fue mi intención además salió de la nada.-dijo La heartfilia mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Hmp- fue lo único que hizo el rubio entonces agarro a su gato y se fue haciendo que Lucy se enojara

-Oe no te dijeron que es de mala educación dejar hablando solo a alguien-dijo haciendo enfurecer al rubio

-¿Y qué? A ti no te enseñaron a conducir o estás ciega- respondió el rubio mientras emprendía una caminata haciendo que la heartfilia le saliera un tic en el ojo

-Creo que tampoco te enseñaron modales niñato- comento la hija de Jude, logrando que el rubio se enojara por tanto se detuviera su caminata.

-Cállate vieja

- Muchacho insolente-dijo Lucy acercándose al rubio mientras que este hacia lo mismo provocando que sus caras chocaran

-Vieja amargada

-Rubiecito

-Gorda

-Ricitos de oro

-Rubia oxigenada

Entonces alguien se les acerca para detener la "pelea" de esos rubios.

-No creen que ya es suficiente están haciendo un escandaló.-los rubios se voltearon para ver quién era haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera.

-¿Rogue?- el rubio sonrió mientras que la heartfilia lo mirara incrédulo

-Hola Sting cuanto tiempo- respondió el pelinegro mientras el gato verde maullaba.

-Si además se ve que has cambiado.-dijo Sting haciendo que sus gatos maullaran

-Oye otra vez me dejaste hablar sola maldito mocoso-dijo Lucy mientras el rubio hacia una mueca de asco

-Cierra la boca rubia

-Oe, Sting no deberías hablarle así.-dijo el peli negro haciendo que el rubio se sobre saltara

-¿Por qué no?

-Además de ser una falta de respeto, ella es Lucy heartfilia.- Sting se sobre salto al oír eso al igual que Lucy

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo supuse y también nadie pregunta sobre la casa de Jude

Lucy se ruborizo al escuchar el relato y todos los que se asomaron empezaron a murmurar y otros la miraron incrédulos.

Así pasó un largo tiempo de silencio de incomodidad hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

-Supongo que debó de disculparme por mi mal comportamiento.-dijo Sting mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza para alborotarlo

-No debes de disculparte Sting yo debí de irme y no hacer un alboroto

-Como sea eres bienvenida en este pueblo espero que te guste los festivales por qué haremos uno.-Lucy se sorprendió de lo que decía Sting

-Gracias Sting y perdón si hice un alboroto.- dijo la heartfilia acercando a Sting

-Bueno debes irte con lo que tienes de equipaje y limpiar la casa que tal vez esté muy sucia-respondió Sting poniendo sus manos en su cadera mientras cierra los ojos para no ver a la rubia

-De acuerdo…-dijo Lucy mientras se subía en su auto

-Lucy…. Es un nombre bonito- susurro Sting haciendo que Rogue sonriera

-¿Rogue por qué sonríes? –pregunto inocentemente a su amigo

-Nada, no pasa nada solo recordaba cuando éramos niños te gustaba una niña mayor que tu llamada Lucy

-Si regresó… ¿tú crees que sea una señal?

-Tal vez

-Bueno debo irme son las ocho y estoy cansado-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hasta su hogar

-Nos vemos Sting

-Adiós Rogue

Ambos se dirigieron caminos separados, desde ese día todo iba ser diferente para en el pueblo en especial para Sting.


	5. Capitulo 5:Hola mi nombre es sting

**CAPITULO 5: HOLA MI NOMBRE ES STING **

Entonces Lucy llego a su objetivo, la casa de su padre como dijo el pelinegro nadie se atrevió a acercarse al terreno, se veía un poco descuidada.

Es una casa de madera de 3 pisos la cual debían reparar ya que tenía maderas afectadas por la polilla uno que otro vidrio roto, la chimenea necesitaba mantenimiento, el jardín de enfrente estaba totalmente descuidado, había mucha maleza la cual se enredaba en la casa, al terminar de recorrerla, se sorprendió por tal abandono, se encontraba maltratada pero le llenaba de recuerdos. Cerca de ahí estaba un lago, el cual se alcanzaba a ver a pesar de la niebla, convirtiendo la casa del campo en una escena de una película de terror.

**LUCY POV**

-¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí!?- grité al ver la casa del campo.- ¿Me pregunto si fueron los animales o tal vez alguien si se atrevió a venir aquí?-dije con una mueca de asco.

"Estuve buscando la llave de la casa del campo me tomo casi dos horas ya me estaba muriendo de cansancio, pero luego de una larga búsqueda lo encontré… ahora solo debo encajar la llave y…"

Cuando encajé la llave, la puerta se desplomo de la nada haciendo que me diera asco, pero al verlo sonreí y a la vez me sentí triste.

-¿Dos años, eh?-dije a mi misma viendo la casa detalladamente y luego posando mi vista en un objeto extraño que brillaba. Entonces me adentre a la casa para l acercarme, me agache y agarré el objeto con mi mano derecha.

**FIN DE LUCY POV**

-¿Qué es esto parece que es una…pulsera?- al verlo Lucy, tenía muchas decoraciones diferentes formas y le dio curiosidad por lo tanto se limitó a observarlo.- al parecer que esto es una estrella, un corazón ¿con cerradura?, un escudo y una… ¿princesa?; Se amarro la pulsera en su muñeca; Al final se dio por vencida miro su reloj marcaba 12:59 AM.

-¡¿Qué?! .- grito otra vez la Heartfilia al ver la hora, se sentía desesperada y cansada ya quería terminar la limpieza de la casa del campo porque limpio el primer piso y apenas pudo con el segundo.- ¡¿POR QUÉ!?.- hacia un puchero la hija de Jude más tarde se dio cuenta de algo.

"Sting me dijo que siempre seré bienvenida al pueblo así que… contrataré a una nana"

-Bueno entonces iré al pueblo para avisarle a Sting que quiero una nana.-dijo así misma entonces Lucy bostezando, al final se subió al segundo piso para ir a su antigua habitación.

La habitación es de color azul cielo con cortinas rosadas con decoraciones de color azul, la cama es individual sus sábanas apenas se les reconocía el color ya que tenía mucho polvo, apenas Lucy pudo quitarle el polvo a esa cama, en el otro extremo de la habitación tenía una enorme puerta de cristal, atreves la cual se puede ver el exterior. En la terraza encontró unas macetas, en la cuales aún había restos de plantas muertas.

Lucy le faltaba mucho por que hacer pero estaba muy cansada para limpiar más y lo único que pudo hacer es poner una alarma al celular y dormir en la cama polvorienta.

AMANECIENDO…

*BIP* *BIP* *BI…

La heartfilia apago el despertador de su celular para luego levantarse con dificultad al hacerlo se tropezó con algo.

-*Miau*

-¿Un gato?-pregunto la hija de Jude para luego levantar el gato al verlo detenidamente vio que era de color rojo, entonces recordó que es de aquel rubio.

- Oye amiguito te voy a dejar con tu dueño Sting ese debe ser ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Lucy

-*Miau*.-dijo el gatito emocionado

-Bueno, primero debo bañarme que bueno que limpie el primer piso y el baño.-La rubia dejando el gatito en el suelo y se dirigía a su maleta para agarrar un poco de ropa

**EN EL BAÑO 1.- PISO**

El baño era muy grande y espaciosa hasta se podía comparar con el tamaño de su habitación de la casa, había una tina con decoraciones de color amarillo que se podía confundir con oro, ya que con la limpieza que le hizo a Lucy a el primer piso, el inodoro también tiene decoraciones de amarillo, las cortinas estaban un poco en sucias apenas se reconocía el color amarillo claro.

Luego Lucy se empezó a quitarse la ropa para meterse a la tina con decorativos y al final se desato la pulsera que había encontrado.

-Bueno entonces… ¿Por qué le voy a preguntar a Sting?-Entonces Lucy empezó a analizar la situación mientras el agua tibia caía en su cuerpo.-Tal vez es porque fue el único que se atrevió a hablarme a parte de Rogue y a pesar de saber sobre mi origen.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se enrollo una toalla de color azul, se amarro el brazalete en la muñeca derecha y salió del baño ya un poco tranquila del viaje entonces subió al segundo piso, al entrar al cuarto buscaba al gato con la mirada pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Dónde se fue ese gato?- se dijo así misma por lo tanto se le ocurrió una idea.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el gato de Sting?... creo que se llamaba…. Lector"

-Lector ven gatito-dijo mientras recargaba sus manos en sus rodillas.-Creo que se fue bueno… mejor me voy a cambiar… espera ¿Dónde deje de la ropa?-entonces empezó a recordar hasta que finalmente pudo recordar.- ¡rayos! lo deje en el baño de abajo.-Luego dio un largo y pesado suspiro para luego bajar al primer piso y encontrarse con algo o alguien.

**~EN EL BOSQUE~**

-KYAAAAAA- se escuchó a lo lejos luego un grito minutos después silencio al final se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte golpe, esos sonidos los escuchó Rogue junto con un gato verde que estaban en el bosque.

**~ EN LA CASA DE CAMPO~**

-¡AUCH! , Eso dolió bastante rubia.- Dijo Sting haciendo que tuviera un tic en el ojo mientras la rubia le sacaba la lengua.- Para ser mayor que yo eres insoportable.

Entonces Lucy golpeo otra vez al rubio con más fuerza que la anterior haciendo que el rubio estuviera inconsciente, entonces Lucy se metió al baño para cambiarse.

Al regresar del baño vio que el rubio ya estaba consiente pero la veía con una mirada retadora, obviamente la rubia acepto el reto para luego estar unos largos minutos con ese reto, hasta alguien toco la puerta, entonces los dos rubios anularon el reto de las miradas para luego la rubia se acercará a la puerta y ver quien era.

-¿Hola?- pregunto la rubia con un toque de timidez e inocencia

- Hola, Lucy soy yo Rogue.- Entonces Lucy abre la puerta para recibir el invitado.

-Hola Rogue ¿qué se te ofrece?- entonces la rubia sonriendo cálidamente hacia el pelinegro haciendo enojar un poco al rubio.

- Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas y ya veo que recibiste a Sting.- comento el pelinegro haciendo que los dos se volteen.

- Bueno si recibir es dar una patada en el estómago a alguien que ni si quiera estaba en posición de defesa entonces…. si me recibió cálidamente y con mucho amor.- dijo sarcásticamente el rubia haciendo que la rubia se le saliera una venita.

-Pues al menos alguien tocó la puerta antes de entrar.- dijo la rubia haciendo que el rubio le saliera una venita en la frente.

-Oye más respeto rubia oxigenada.- comento el rubio mientras que la rubia dio una carcajada, por lo tanto los dos jóvenes la vieron incrédulos.


	6. Capitulo 6: El descubrimiento

**CAPITULO 6: EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

- Perdón es que no me he reído tanto antes, ustedes son muy graciosos.- agrego la rubia mientras limpiaba una lágrima.

- Eres rara.- comento con sencillez el rubio haciendo que Lucy se enojara y le diera un puñetazo en la cara.

-Ahora ¿todavía crees que soy rara? ricitos de oro.- dijo la Heartfilia haciendo que Rogue le resbalara una gotita en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? –respondió aturdido el rubio mientras Lucy hacia una pose victoriosa ante el aturdido Sting.

- Eso te pasa por meterte con Lucy Heartfilia.- alzo su mano convirtiéndolo en un puño.

-¿AH?- lo único que dijo Sting entonces movía sus manos en modo de negación, lo que Lucy no comprendía pero al verlo detalladamente señalaba a un gato rojo.

-¿Lector?-pregunto la hija de Jude al ver el gato que estaba observando la escena que estaba la rubia con su amado dueño.

- Hola Lector.- dijo Sting moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro aun aturdido por el golpe que le hizo la Heartfilia.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto un poco menos aturdido el rubio.

-O por cierto ¿por qué tu gato está en mi casa?- pregunto la rubia con una aurora aterradora que el mismo Rogue le dio un escalofrió.

-No lo sé, el siempre viene aquí, se pierde y tengo que ir a buscarlo así que…. ¡NO ME GOLPEES MÁS OK! .- gritó el Eucliffe en la cara de la rubia olvidando el mareo.

-¡NO ME GRITES! .- entonces empezó la discusión entre los rubios.

- ¡CALLATE RUBIO! .- grito la rubia acercándose al rubio pero él también se le acercaba para luego chocar sus frentes en modo de discusión.

-¡GORDA!

- ¡ IDIOTA!

-¡ RUBIA OXIGENADA!

-¡ CABEZOTA DE GIRASOL!

-¡CABEZA DE PELO DE ELOTE!

-¡ YA BASTA CON USTEDES DOS! .- grito el pelinegro con una mirada muy fría y atemorizante haciendo que los dos rubios sudaran frio.

- P-Perdón no volverá a pasar.- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras el pelinegro daba un pesado suspiro y el gato verde maulló haciendo que Rogue se tranquilizara un poco.

- Bueno creo que debemos irnos… ¿verdad Sting y Lector?- dijo el pelinegro haciendo que ambos asintieran mientras la rubia los miraba confusa entonces el pelinegro volteo a ver a Lucy.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy?- pregunto Rogue haciendo que Lucy reaccionara para responderle.

- Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas me gustaría saber algo sobre el dueño del brazalete que encontré.- dijo estrechando su muñeca derecha haciendo que el rubio la mirada de un modo muy frio mientras que Rogue sonreía cálidamente. Entonces el pelinegro empezó a hablar.

- Eso es pues…

- Nada no es nada importante así que dámelo.- ordenó el rubio haciendo que la rubia retrocediera por instinto.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Lucy mientras escondía su muñeca en su espalda.

- No es nada que pueda importante rubia.- respondió Sting cerrando los ojos para no ver a la Heartfilia.

- Si… si me importa además está en mi propiedad así que es mío.- dijo con mucha decisión.

- Entonces quieres decir que ¿soy de tu propiedad? – pregunto el Eucliffe mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la Heartfilia se sonrojara violentamente.

- N- No es lo que quiero decir e-es que me refería a la pulsera es un objeto y p-pues está en mi propiedad y p-pues solo lo d-decía.- tartamudeaba la rubia y al final cerro sus bellos ojos por que el Eucliffe que estaba centímetros de la hermosa rubia.

Entonces se escuchó una carcajada en la casa y la rubia abrió sus ojos claros viendo al Eucliffe riendo haciendo que se resaltara una vena en la frente.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota?! .- grito la Heartfilia pegándole a la cabeza al rubio.

- ¡¿Estás loca mujer?! .- Le respondió de un grito a la rubia para iniciar otra discusión

- Rubio descerebrado

- Rubia oxigenada

- Vieja amargada

- Niñito de mamá

- ¿No creen que deberían detenerse? .- preguntó el pelinegro preocupado.- Bueno ¿no querías saber quién es el dueño de la pulsera? .- preguntó Rogue mientras miraba a Sting sonrojado.

-¡NO LE DIGAS!

- ¿Decirme que? .- preguntó inocentemente la rubia

-Que el dueño de esa pulsera es Sting.- dijo el pelinegro señalando a su amigo rubio mientras que la otra retenía a su amigo que amenazaba golpearlo

- Quieres decir que esta pulsera para mujer le pertenece al cabezota de girasol.- dijo mientras señalaba su dedo índice al rubio.

- Exacto Lucy-sama el resto de la historia se lo dejo a Sting.- menciono mientras que el rubio puso una cara de miedo y ¿vergüenza?

**LUCY POV**

"Nunca me imaginé de ver a Sting sonrojado… no tan pronto como sea él se veía muy tierno así…. ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EL ES UN RUBIO SIN CEREBRO?!"

Pero la pregunta del siglo es… ¿por qué estaba sonrojado? Empecé a verlo fijamente pero volteó para otro lado con los ojos cerrados con todo y el sonrojo.

"Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca al tener en mi mente que él es tierno y todo eso pero debo admitir que tiene un buen corazón aunque lo oculte por razones desconocidas."

**FIN DE LUCY POV**

-Como sea no me interesa ese brazalete.- dijo con toda decisión el rubio.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto inocentemente la Heartfilia.

-Porque esa cosa se le iba regalar a alguien pero no sé ¿por qué está aquí?-dijo y enseguida Sting miraba a Lector con una venita en frente mientras que el gato temblaba de miedo.

-Wow ¿y por qué el brazalete está aquí? .- esa pregunta no se lo tomo bien el Eucliffe entonces escondió sus ojos en el flequillo.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé Lector siempre hace cosas extrañas como estás.- al finalizar la última palabra se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera un momento!.- entonces el rubio se detuvo ante el grito de Lucy.

-¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? .- pregunto la Heartfilia con un tono pícaro que el rubio solo lo ignoro.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo con una mirada fría haciendo que la rubia le diera un escalofrió entonces el Eucliffe se fue con su gato siguiéndolo detrás de él.

- Pero que le pasa a ese tipo.- dijo Lucy con una mueca de asco.

-Es que la chica que le gustaba dejo de venir al pueblo para vacacionar y la estaba buscando como loco por todos los pueblos, incluso se fue a la ciudad para saber de ella pero cuando por fin tuvo información sobre ella, le dieron la noticia más terrible de todos.- La Heartfilia escuchaba con mucha atención ante el relato del pelinegro.

-¿Así?, ¿Cuál fue? .- pregunto Lucy con mucha curiosidad haciendo que el pelinegro volteara para responderle.

-Se enteró que la chica que le gustaba se enamoró de otra persona.- al escuchar eso la hija de Jude se sorprendió ante las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Y qué paso con Sting? .- pregunto preocupada.

-No se lo tomo bien que digamos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me refiero es que se deprimió mucho, entonces encontró a Lector y su ánimo se elevó pero por alguna extraña razón le dijo toda su vida como se tratara de un humano.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que le dijo su historia y lo que sentía por esa chica

-¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-No tengo la menor idea.- mintió el pelinegro mientras dio un suspiro de pesadez.

-Bueno… supongo que es un gran misterio

-Eso es verdad.- "¿No se está dando cuenta?" pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Bueno tengo que irme, Sting se enojó y si nadie hace nada va ser una locura.

-Entiendo, bueno nos vemos cuídate mucho.- le dijo mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a la salida junto con su gato de la vivienda.

**~EN LA CASA DE ROGUE~ **

Entonces el pelinegro se acercó a una casa de madera pequeña pero bien cuidada, rodeada de pasto, con chimenea.

Al acercarse a la puerta y encajar la llave en la cerradura todavía pensaba sobre que la Heartfilia no se daba cuenta lo que su amigo sentía por ella, cuando entró no se sorprendió de la visita que la estaba esperando en el sofá de color blanco.

-Le dijiste ¿verdad? .- preguntó una voz muy familiar que el pelinegro no se le hizo difícil de adivinar.

-No, solo le dije una indirecta pero no entendió.- respondió el pelinegro rodando los ojos.

- Espero eso porque estoy decidido recuperarla.- dijo con decisión el Eucliffe.- Voy a conquistarte Lucy…

-Tú no cambias verdad, Sting.- dijo con pesadez el pelinegro.- Suerte con eso y ahora voy a ver lo de la preparatoria.

-¡ES CIERTO LA ESCUELA! ¡Y NO HICE LA TAREA! .- dijo Sting mientras se revolvía el pelo con sus manos a la cabeza.


End file.
